The present invention relates to a hanger for hanging an object by using wire rope and particularly to a hanger a position of which in the height direction is adjustable.
Although there is no limit to the object to be hung, the hanger is useful when used for exhibiting a picture and the like in an art gallery, a museum, and the like, because a height of the picture can be adjusted easily.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views of exhibition of the pictures or the like in the art gallery, the museum, or the like. FIG. 1 is a front view and FIG. 2 is a left side view.
Exhibits 1 such as pictures are hung by using hangers 4 from a rail 3 disposed in an upper position on a wall face 2 and parallel to a ceiling.
Normally, a long time has passed since the exhibit 1 such as a picture in the art gallery, the museum, or the like was produced. A frame of the exhibit 1 was produced in the same age as the picture or the like, a long time has passed since the production, and the frame has been distorted in most cases.
As shown in FIG. 1, each exhibit 1 is hung by using hangers 4 in two positions and it is necessary to adjust a height position after hanging in most cases.
In hanging the object by using wire rope, development of a hanger with which a height position of an object can be adjusted easily after hanging is desired.
In order to provide a hanger with which an object is hung by using wire rope and then a height position of the object can be adjusted easily, according to the invention, there is provided a hanger with wire rope inserted through a lock case and having a wire grip mechanism and a hook, wherein a height position of the lock case with respect to the wire rope can be adjusted after an object is hung on the hook.
Furthermore, in order to provide a hanger with which an object is hung by using wire rope and then a height position of the object can be adjusted easily, according to the invention, there is provided a hanger with wire rope inserted through a lock case and having a wire grip mechanism and a hook, wherein a height position of the lock case with respect to the wire rope can be adjusted after an object is hung on the hook and the hanger has a scale for indicating an amount of height adjustment.
Moreover, in order to provide a hanger with which an object is hung by using wire rope and then a height position of the object can be adjusted easily, according to the invention, there is provided a hanger comprising: a wire retaining member which is housed in a lock case and through which wire rope is inserted; a cylindrical wire grip fitted over a lower portion of the wire retaining member and having a wire grip mechanism together with the wire retaining member; an adjusting shaft member with its upper portion screwed over the wire grip; an adjusting dial positioned in a window hole formed at a lower portion of the lock case and screwed over the adjusting shaft member; and a coil spring provided in a compressed state between a lower end of the wire retaining member and an upper end of the adjusting shaft member, wherein a height position of the lock case with respect to the wire rope can be adjusted by turning the adjusting dial.
Furthermore, in order to provide a hanger with which an object is hung by using wire rope and then a height position of the object can be adjusted easily, according to the invention, there is provided a hanger comprising: a wire retaining member which is housed in a lock case and through which wire rope is inserted; a cylindrical wire grip fitted over a lower portion of the wire retaining member and having a wire grip mechanism together with the wire retaining member; an adjusting shaft member with its upper portion screwed over the wire grip; an adjusting dial positioned in a window hole formed at a lower portion of the lock case and screwed over the adjusting shaft member; and a coil spring provided in a compressed state between a lower end of the wire retaining member and an upper end of the adjusting shaft member, wherein a height position of the lock case with respect to the wire rope can be adjusted by turning the adjusting dial, a scale hole is formed in a side wall of a middle portion of the lock case, a scale is provided on an edge face of the scale hole, and a stopper pin protruding from the adjusting shaft member and penetrating an intermediate portion of the adjusting shaft member is inserted into the scale hole so that an amount of adjustment of the height position of the lock case can be known.